Pertandingan Rindu
by Imorz
Summary: Katakanlah sekarang mereka lawan. Tapi dibaliknya saling berlomba cium. [BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 3—Wings/Fly]


Pertandingan Rindu © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

 _Warning: typo(s), dragon!au, drabble_

 _Summary:_ Katakanlah sekarang mereka lawan. Tapi dibaliknya saling berlomba cium.

 **BokuAka Week 5** : _Day_ 3— _Wings/Fly_

* * *

 _karena rindu kalau sudah sinting, tak kalah sama dengan bara nafsu._

* * *

Wasit mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lengan pemain dari sisi kiri. Berteriak menggunakan pengeras bahwa ialah pemenangnya. Riuh masyarakat yang menonton menjelma, dari sisi berlawanan bernada menjelekkan.

Bokuto ikut bertepuk tangan. Bibirnya menyungging senyum, tentu arah pandangannya terkunci pada pemuda yang bersemu kemenangan. Penonton di kiri dan kanan lebih heboh daripadanya, kemungkinan besar sudah memenangkan taruhan.

 _"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Akaashi Keiji menjadi pemenang pertandingan!"_

Ribuan gema dari segala penjuru berteriak. Konfeti berguguran dari rak penonton. Salah satu komentator ikut bersiul ria. _"Siapakah yang akan menjadi lawan Akaashi Keiji selanjutnya? Ada yang berkenan? Maksudku, ada yang berkenan mengorbankan naganya?"_

Gelak tawa setelahnya. Mengalahkan Akaashi Keiji sepertinya terdengar cukup mustahil bagi para penggemar setia. Pemuda itu bermain dengan taktik yang apik, disertai sobatnya yang kuat nan menawan, Kholkikos. Selain itu, poin utama dari banyaknya tiket yang terjual habis setiap ia bertanding adalah parasnya yang super elok.

Namun Bokuto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dari balik kerumunan. Tawa itu berhenti dan seluruh eksistensi dunia menaruh padanya. Bibirnya masih setia tersenyum, terus mengunci tatapan mata pada si pemuda bernama Akaashi Keiji.

"Aku bersedia menjadi lawan berikutnya."

Semuanya bernada mengejek, seperti mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah kekonyolan. Tapi Bokuto Koutarou tak peduli, ia lantas turun dari rak penonton, beranjak menuju arena utama.

"Salam, Akaashi Keiji," kemudian membungkuk santun. Wasit pun menjabat tangannya.

"Salam. Nama?"

"Bokuto Koutarou. Aku akan bermain dengan temanku, Scavenger." Emasnya melirik cepat pada iris Akaashi, "Aku harap kau menikmati pertandingan ini denganku, tuan Akaashi Keiji."

Lantas Akaashi berbalik, tak mau lama-lama bertatapan dengan lawannya. Ia mendekat pada Kholkikos, mengelusi lehernya gemas.

 _"Pertandingan akan segera dimulai! Apakah Akaashi Keiji, sang juara bertahan dapat mengalahkan sang pendatang baru, Bokuto Koutarou? Apakah Kholkikos, naga yang terkenal dengan keganasannya dapat mengalahkan naga tercepat di dunia, Scavenger? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak sabar!"_

Siulan dari bibir Bokuto mengundang kepak sayap dari seekor naga ramping bernama Scavenger. Cakarnya bertemu dengan daratan, tunduk ketika Bokuto mengelusi kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu ganas padanya, ini hanya pertandingan. Kau mengerti, sobat?" Seolah-olah paham, sang naga mengangguk dua kali. Liriknya beralih pada Akaashi yang masih memunggungi.

 _"Waktu persiapan habis! Kholkikos, Scavenger, bersiap di arena!"_

Arahan tadi membuat dua pemain menjauh dari arena. Bokuto berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Akaashi. Scavenger miliknya beradu tatap dengan Kholkikos di bawah sana. Cengiran remehan masih bertengger padahal peluit pertandingan sudah dikumandangkan.

Scavenger melangkah—kemudian menyisakan debu. Kepala sang naga Kholkikos terlihat ke kiri dan kanan, mencari lawannya yang mendadak tiada.

 _"Wow! Wow! Apa ini? Mana Scavenger? Bahkan mata Kholkikos tak dapat mengimbangi kecepatannya? Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan!"_

Akaashi menggigiti kuku jari. Di lihat dari sudut mana pun, Scavenger tentu naga dengan kecepatan yang setingkat dengan cahaya. Mustahil Kholkikos dapat melihatnya. Tapi dari arah gerak debu, kemungkinan ia dapat mempersempit jarak.

"Kanan!" Teriakan dari Akaashi mempengaruhi respon Kholkikos dan ia segera menyembur api dari arah kanan.

Melihat itu, sang lawan pun berbisik "Ya ampun, dangkal sekali."

Scavenger menampakkan diri. Ia tidak menapak darat seperti yang orang-orang perkirakan. Naga itu terbang, mengepakkan sayapnya yang dinamis, meluncur cepat, cakar tajam bersiap.

Sama seperti kecepatannya, Kholkikos entah bagaimana sudah terbaring terluka.

Baik itu penonton, wasit, bahkan Akaashi membatu bisu. Sayang sekali hanya guliran jaring semak-semak yang sempat berlalu.

 _"K-K-K-Kholkikos jatuh! Aku tidak percaya ini, tapi Bokuto Koutarou menjadi pemenang dengan rekor tercepat!"_

Bokuto bersorak gembira, sementara dari bangku penonton hampir seluruhnya berseru kecewa. Taruhan mereka untuk Akaashi Keiji gagal total.

Sebenarnya, Akaashi tak sepenuhnya terkejut.

* * *

Pintu dikunci.

"Aku harap kau menikmati pertandingan denganku, tuan Akaashi Keiji. Jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau pulang?!"

Akaashi menarik kerah mantel lawannya, menariknya mendekat hingga bibirnya bertemu, "Kau mempermainkanku," kecup lagi, "Aku benar-benar kesal padamu."

Bokuto terkekeh ria, ia balas menciumi bibir Akaashi, "Kejutaaan!"

Dadanya dipukuli gemas, "Bahkan kau membuat Kholkikos terluka!"

Bokuto berpura-pura mengaduh sakit, "Ampun, Keiji. Masih untung aku tak menggunakan Stoor."

"Kau ingin Kholkikos mati?!"

"Maaf, hanya bercanda."

Akaashi kembali merengkuhnya erat, "Kau harus tanggung jawab, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Bokuto ikut merengkuh. Sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang memilih berkelana ke setiap belahan dunia demi mengumpulkan naga. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, lima tahun berlalu ia meninggalkan sang terkasih.

Meski waktu itu Akaashi enggan merelakan kepergiannya, pada akhirnya Bokuto pergi diam-diam ketika malam tiba disusul kecupan singkat di kening sebagai tanda sampai jumpa. Sedangkan Akaashi melenguh terganggu disela tidur nyenyak.

Dua puluh dua ekor naga dengan berbagai jenis berhasil dijinakkan. Dengan kekuatan magis, setiap naga di simpan dalam wadah berukuran kantong.

Tapi lupakan itu semua, Akaashi Keiji saat ini menangis saking rindunya.

Pelukan terlepas, ibu jari Bokuto menghalau _liquid_ yang berjatuhan. Akaashi terisak pelan-pelan, matanya terpejam dan tahu betul bibir siapa yang saat ini tengah menciuminya. Lengannya terangkat, memilih mengalungi pundak Bokuto, menyilahkan pemuda itu mendekat, _lebih dekat lagi._

Biarkan dunia dan rindu mereka bersatu.

Bokuto memperlakukan Akaashi dengan lembut. Tangannya meraba ke sana ke mari. Jika tak sengaja menghampiri bagian yang _sensitif_ , maka ia tak segan tuk bermain jahil. Sementara bibirnya terus saja mengalun basah.

Akaashi terkadang melenguh tertahan, _menikmati_ , sudah lama tak merasakan sentuhan sang tercinta. Jika boleh, seharian ini ia ingin memadu kasih saja dengan Bokuto.

"Sial, aku selalu suka bibirmu," rayau Bokuto. "Beruntung kau ini kekasihku."

Ruang dengarnya menuli. Keinginan gila memenuhi kewarasan. Akaashi menarik Bokuto kembali, mengecupinya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ia ingin mendominasi kali ini, setelah jutaan kata rindu terus bersemayam selama lima tahun belakangan. Meski bibirnya terlihat kemerahan, Akaashi _masih ingin_ , menginginkan Koutarou-nya.

Bukan berarti Bokuto tak paham. Ia justru mengerti betul, maka dari itu ia biarkan Akaashi bertindak seperti binatang kepadanya. Silahkan kerinduan itu merayapi tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu menggebu. Akaashi dibuatnya mundur terantuk dinding belakang. Bibir terus bergerak sensual, pipi lantas merona merah jambu. Serangkaian _saliva_ ikut tertukar tak sengaja.

Akaashi mendorong pundak Bokuto, "Koutarou..."

Bokuto yakin ia sudah gila. Pancaran mata itu penuh gemintang setiap kali ia berkedip. Angkasa jauh kalah dengan karya yang satu ini. Pantas Bokuto jatuh cinta. Bibir itu terlihat kelelahan, napasnya terseok, dadanya naik turun.

—sedangkan libido miliknya tengah sakit jiwa.

Dirinya di bawa terlentang pada ranjang. Akaashi duduk di atas tubuh, parasnya tak mampu terlisan. Bokuto hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Berdoa semoga detik berjalan lamban.

Jika siang tadi ia berhasil menang dalam pertandingan adu naga melawan Akaashi, maka Bokuto mengakui kalah jika hal itu berhubungan dengan rindu.

"Biar malam ini aku yang memimpin."

Senyum terhias nakal. Bokuto memejamkan mata.

"Silahkan."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: hiyaa, lanjut lagii hari ketiga. berbagai macam au pengen direalisasikan, tadinya, akhirnya malah jadi begini. jangan lupa apresiasinya, ya!


End file.
